michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts
''Ghosts ''is a song by Michael Jackson from the albums HIStory and Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix. It was released as the second single from the album. The song was written by Jackson and Teddy Riley in 1997. The music video for "Ghosts" was featured in the eponymous short film. Released: June 19, 1995 - September 14, 1998 Recorded: 1993 Lyrics There's a ghost down in the hall There's a ghoul upon the bed There's something in the walls There's blood up on the stairs And it's floating through the room And there's nothing I can see And I know that that's the truth Because now it's onto me I don't understand it Hey! I don't understand it! Aaow There's a tappin' in the floor There's a creak behind the door There's a rocking in the chair But there's no-one sitting there There's a ghostly smell around But nobody to be found And a coughin' and a yawnin' Where a restless soul is going Don't understand it Hey! Don't understand it Hey. And who gave you the right to shake my family? And who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me And who gave you the right to shake my family tree? You put a knife in my back Shot an arrow in me! Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy The ghost of jealousy There's a tappin in the floor There's a creak behind the door There's a rocking in the chair But nobody's sitting there There's a ghostly smell around But nobody to be found And a coughin' and a yawnin' Where a restless soul is going Don't understand it! Yeah Yeah! Don't understand it! Your just a dog gone! Aaow! And who gave you the right to scare my family? And who gave you the right to scare my baby, she needs me And who gave you the right to shake my family tree? And who gave you the right to take intrusion, to see me? And who gave you the right to shake my family? And who gave you the right to hurt my baby, she needs me And who gave you the right to shake my family tree? You put a knife in my back, Shot an arrow in me! Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy A suckin' ghost of jealousy Aaow! And who gave you the right to shake my family? And who gave you the right to shake my baby, she needs me And who gave you the right to shake my family tree? And who gave you the right to take, intrusion to see me? And who gave you the right to hurt my family? And who gave you the right hurt my baby, she needs me And who gave you the right to shake my family tree? You put a knife in my back Shot an arrow in me! Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy The ghost of jealousy Aaow Dog gone But there's no doubt about it, piece of mind Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy Gallery ghosts1.png ghosts2.jpg ghosts3.jpg ghosts4.jpg ghosts5.jpg ghosts6.jpg ghosts7.jpg ghosts8.jpg ghosts9.jpg ghosts10.jpg Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Blood on the Dance Floor songs Category:HIStory songs